


Odd Feelings

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Old Fic, Short, but can be seen in an alternative universe, it isn't specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Klaus had closed his eyes at the touch of her lips, savoring the contact long before she had pulled away. With a smile on his face, opening his eyes to once again look at the beautiful woman in his arms, “Good morning, love.”Caroline sighed and nuzzled into his embrace, propping her head on his shoulder. The same thoughts crept up again, and she couldn’t help but trace his lips with her fingers.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Odd Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus had lightly danced around those words, without actually saying them aloud. Of course he loved her, he had known it the moment he laid eyes on her. Saying it was something different, something more. He knew she didn’t feel the same, she liked him and they were good together - ‘really good’ he thought to himself while lazily drawing something against her naked skin, his finger giving her goosebumps and waking her up - but they weren’t together, not the way he’d like them to be.

Caroline had come to a startling realization, she loved him. It was such an odd word, love, but it felt right on the tip of her tongue. Yes, he was charming - very much so actually - but that’s not all he was. Deep down he was just a lonely boy with trust issues, which was funny since she was exactly the same. They were the same and still very different. They complemented each other, they grew in each other’s company and they were just so much better together.

Staring into his adoring eyes, she kissed him softly and quickly, “Good morning.” she said groggily.

Klaus had closed his eyes at the touch of her lips, savoring the contact long before she had pulled away. With a smile on his face, opening his eyes to once again look at the beautiful woman in his arms, “Good morning, love.”

Caroline sighed and nuzzled into his embrace, propping her head on his shoulder. The same thoughts crept up again, and she couldn’t help but trace his lips with her fingers.

It was unexpected, not that Caroline wasn’t caring or didn’t snuggle, but this felt more intimate than all the things they’ve done in the past - things he couldn’t even speak of.

Grabbing her hand, he kissed it, over and over, going up her arm until he was face to face with her. Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears, and he didn’t know what he did for this to happen.

“What’s wrong Caroline?” he asked, tenderly kissing her forehead.

She didn’t want things to change, they were so good, perfect even, but her feelings were overflowing. The way he looked at her, the touch of his fingertips and the feel of his lips on her skin, were too much for her to bear. Without meaning to, without even understanding it fully, the words tumbled out of her mouth in a loving whisper, “I love you.”

Klaus kissed her and her tears fell; she loved him. A smile ghosting his lips he whispered back, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
